johnnythunderrpg01fandomcom-20200213-history
Gods' Alloy
Gods' Alloy is a name for a strange, nearly indestructible substance sought after by both Adventurers and Villains alike. It is believed to be of alien origin. History Origin Theories The origin of Gods' Alloy is unknown. It was previously theorized that the Ancient Greeks had developed it, at least in part, as an ancient forge was discovered on Mount Olympus by Adventurers Tom Kakir and Laura Craft. This forge contained ingots of the Alloy as well as instructions on how to make it. This theory was further supported by the discovery of an ancient warship, the Obelisk, by then-Captain Xeng Li, that was forged out of Gods' Alloy and used Greek Fire-based weapons. The fact that the warship was discovered in Southeast Asia, however, was unexplained. During a mission to China, however, a team of Adventurers under Kakir made another discovery. They found an ancient map, as well as a number of scrolls, written in an untranslateable language that shares some similarities to a number of languages around the world. The map is believed to point to an artifact forged out of Gods' Alloy, and the language has been provisionally identified as alien. The new theory, which Kakir came up with, is that Gods' Alloy is an alien compound used in the construction of alien technology. And when these aliens visited the LEGO Planet, thousands of years ago, they left some of it behind and some Minifigs tried to make use of it. The name, however, is known to originate from that forge in Olympus- documents found there refer to this as "an alloy of the Gods", or "Gods' Alloy". Quest for Gods' Alloy Adventurers became interested in the substance when Xeng Li took command of the warship Obelisk and began raiding ships and capturing their cargos. The fact that the Obelisk appeared indestructible in engagements with other ships, and that survivors reported it appeared to be made of an unknown metal, interested researchers. Eventually, agents operating in China discovered that Emperor Chang Wu had ordered a search for a substance identified as "Gods' Alloy". This substance was presumed to be the same thing that was used in the construction of the Obelisk. Adventurers launched an expedition to Greece, where Gods' Alloy was believed to originate from. There, they discovered a ruined forge on Mount Olympus that had evidently been used to produce the alloy, along with sample ingots and instructions for the production. Unfortunately, an army sent by the Emperor arrived soon after, and the Adventurers were forced to leave quickly. They were able to escape with several ingots and the instructions for forging. At the same time, Xeng Li was recalled back to Xi'an once other villains, including Sam Sinister, attempted to steal the Obelisk. A failed infiltration attempt by Sinister's henchman Jason Parker was the last straw. The ship was put into mothballs and heavily guarded. And as a result, Adventurer interest in Gods' Alloy declined significantly. The Alien Artifact Gods' Alloy became important again after the LEGOLAND military intercepted a message from the Villains' Alliance that indicated Sam Sinister was using the invasion of China as an opportunity to slip into the country and search for an artifact comprised of Gods' Alloy. The Adventurers immediately deployed a team under the command of High Adventurers Tom Kakir and Laura Craft to recover the artifact and hopefully learn more about this mysterious substance. The team made a major discovery that suggested that the artifact, and not to mention Gods' Alloy, was in fact alien. Several documents, including maps believed to lead to the artifact's location, were recovered, and are being analyzed. Composition Gods' Alloy is, as the name suggests, an alloy. Little else is known about it. Researchers have identified diamond, the hardest known mineral, as one of the minerals and metals forged together to make it. No other known metals have been identified, and if the theory about it being an alien alloy is true, then it is possible that the other metals simply don't exist on the LEGO Planet. While documents detailing how to produce Gods' Alloy were obtained from the forge on Mount Olympus, translating them has proven problematic, and little information has emerged from them. Category:Artifacts